The Kitten and the Alien
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Ichigo's been turned into a kitten again, but this time Kisshu knows it's her. What's going to happen once he takes her back to the ship? This one's very different from my others of this type, so please R&R!


**The Kitten and the Alien**

_Aargh! I can't believe Ryou turned me into a kitten AGAIN! _Ichigo thought. _I've had it, so I'm better off not going back, but how do I change back and get home? _She was soon to find out.

As she was walking down an alleyway, she heard a groan from the far end. The voice sounded familiar, and she decided to check it out. To her shock, she found Kisshu at the other end of the alley. It looked like he was waking up, and she mewed softly as she came up to him. Kisshu sat bolt upright, and looked around. Finally his eyes landed on her, and he relaxed a bit. "Hi kitty," he said.

"_Hi," _Ichigo said.

"You sound sad, what happened?" Kisshu asked.

"_Can you understand me?" _Ichigo asked.

"Yep," Kisshu said.

Ichigo sighed. _"I'm not really a kitten," _she said.

"Does that mean you're Ichigo, and someone turned you into a kitten?" Kisshu asked.

"_Yes, how'd you know?" _Ichigo asked.

"My talent is being perceptive," Kisshu said. He sighed, and said, "I suppose you need help getting home?"

"_No one's there," _Ichigo said bitterly. _"Why don't I just come home with you? You like kittens, right?"_

Kisshu looked uncertain, and asked, "What are we going to tell Pai?"

"_If you take the ribbon off my tail, and the collar off my neck, you can tell him I'm a stray that wanted to go home with you," _Ichigo said. _"The bell on my collar is actually my pendant, so we need to leave it behind anyways."_

"What if you need to transform?" Kisshu asked.

"_I can do it without the pendant," _Ichigo said. _"What were you doing out here?"_

Kisshu looked puzzled, then said, "I don't remember. I probably had another fight with Pai."

"_Do you think he's cooled off?" _Ichigo asked.

"Maybe," Kisshu said. "Can I take the ribbon and collar off? We should get back."

"_K," _Ichigo said.

Kisshu took the ribbon off her tail, then undid her collar. He left them lying on the ground, and picked her up. Then he teleported to the main room of the ship.

Pai was in there, and he looked up when he heard the teleportation. "Kisshu! Are you okay?" he asked, sounding worried.

"Yeah, but what happened?" Kisshu asked. "I can't remember why I was on Earth."

"You and Taruto were fighting, and Taruto managed to knock you out, but by the time I got there, he had sent you somewhere," Pai said. "I locked him up for now; I was about to go looking for you."

"Can I take him down?" Kisshu asked.

"Tomorrow, I already beat him up," Pai said. "That kid's more trouble than he's worth."

Kisshu sighed, and Pai said, "Did you bring a kitten home?"

"Yup, isn't she cute?" Kisshu asked.

"Yes," Pai said. "But she's your responsibility, got it?"

"Got it," Kisshu said. "So I get to keep her?"

"Fine," Pai said. "Does she have a name?"

"I didn't ask," Kisshu said.

"You can understand her?" Pai asked.

"Yeah," Kisshu said. He looked down at Ichigo, and asked, "What should I call you?"

"_Momo," _Ichigo said.

"Good idea," Kisshu said. He looked at Pai, who looked puzzled, and said, "She says I can call her Momo."

"Alright," Pai said. "Do we have anything for her to eat, or do I need to go to that store?"

"I think we've got some tuna," Kisshu said. "I know we have milk, so that should hold her for at least tonight. We can go tomorrow night if we need to."

"K," Pai said. "Um…. are you making dinner?"

"What do you want? It'll just be us," Kisshu said.

"Let's just have grilled cheese, then," Pai said. "And see if there's any tuna for Momo."

"K," Kisshu said. "I'll let you know when it's ready, so NO, you don't get to sit at the table and stare at me."

"Fine…." Pai said. Kisshu teleported off.

He landed in the kitchen, and set Ichigo down on the table. _"I didn't know you could cook," _Ichigo commented.

"Pai thinks I'm better than that guy with the ponytail," Kisshu said. "I had to learn because Pai can't go into a kitchen without blowing something up or setting off the smoke alarm."

"_You must be amazing," _Ichigo said, watching as Kisshu got out bread and cheese.

"I don't know about 'amazing', but I like what I make," Kisshu said. "And apparently everyone else does too." He sprayed a pan with spray oil, and put the two cheese sandwiches side by side in it. Turning the heat on, he left them, and started going through a cabinet. "Oh, good," he said a minute later. "We've got tons of tuna."

Ichigo purred, and Kisshu looked at her, startled. _"That's my happy noise; purring," _Ichigo said.

"It's cute," Kisshu said, smiling. He went to flip the sandwiches, which were perfectly golden on one side. That done, he picked out a can of tuna, and scooped it out into a bowl. Then he got another bowl, and filled it with milk. He took the sandwiches out of the pan, and called, "Pai, I know you're out there watching me, so get in here!"

Ichigo heard a sigh, and then Pai came into the kitchen. "How do you DO that?" he asked.

"Simple, you're really predictable," Kisshu said. Ichigo gave a cat snicker, and Pai glared at her. Her ears drooped, and Kisshu said, "Pai, you seriously need a sense of humor. That was supposed to be funny- although it's true. I'm glad Momo has a sense of humor."

"You two seem to get along well," Pai said.

"Yep," Kisshu said happily. He set out the sandwiches and Ichigo's food, then looked like he had remembered something. "Tell Taruto that if he tries to turn Momo into a Chimera, he'll have to go live with the humans," Kisshu said. "He's getting out of hand lately- and all that candy's not helping."

"I'll say," Pai said. "We need to cut him off somehow."

"But we don't know how he's getting it," Kisshu said.

"Let's talk to Mew Pudding," Pai said. "I know she's obsessed with candy too."

"K," Kisshu said. He looked over at Ichigo, who was daintily eating the tuna. "Is that good, Momo?" he asked.

Ichigo nodded, her mouth full. She was almost done with the tuna. "Momo, do you not want the milk?" Pai asked, noticing it was untouched.

"_I'm having that next," _Ichigo said.

"She says she's having that next," Kisshu told Pai.

"I wonder why you can understand her, but I can't?" Pai said thoughtfully.

"Beats me," Kisshu said. "It's nice to have a pet to talk to, though."

"Maybe this will help you get out of depression," Pai said. "I'm glad that you at least stopped cutting your wrists."

"I think things will get better now that I have someone to talk to who doesn't have their nose in a book 24/7," Kisshu said.

"Since you're being optimistic for a change, I will ignore the book comment," Pai said. "I think I'll go back to my lab."

"No peach ice cream?" Kisshu asked. He snickered when Pai's eyes lit up. "I'll go get it," he said. He got up and went to the freezer, and took out a large carton of peach ice cream. Pai got up and got two bowls, and two spoons. Ichigo mewed sadly, and Kisshu looked at her. "Would you like some too?" he asked.

Ichigo nodded, and Kisshu said, "Pai, get out one more bowl." Pai obeyed, and Kisshu scooped ice cream for them all. Ichigo perked up when Kisshu put a bowl in front of her, and started lapping up the ice cream. She started purring as she lapped it up; it was GOOD.

By the time they were all done, Ichigo was sleepy, and Kisshu noticed. "Momo, do you want to go to my room?" he asked. "Pai has to do dishes."

Ichigo nodded sleepily. Kisshu smiled and picked her up, and she settled down in his arms as he teleported to his room. When they landed, Kisshu put Ichigo down on the bed. He watched her curl up, then asked, "Mind if I join you?"

"_It's your bed," _Ichigo said, yawning. Kisshu smiled and took his boots off, then climbed into bed. As he laid back, Ichigo snuggled up to him, purring.

_**The next morning: **_They were both woken up by Pai banging on the door. "What?" Kisshu yelled back.

"We've got company!" Pai called. "It's the Mews and the blonde guy!"

"I'm coming," Kisshu called. He got out of bed and put his boots on, then said, "Momo, are you coming?"

In response, Ichigo jumped onto Kisshu's shoulder. Kisshu went out the door, and along with Pai, teleported to the main room.

Sure enough, the Mews were waiting, along with Ryou. "Where is Ichigo?" Ryou demanded.

"Uh…. she's missing?" Kisshu asked. "Why?"

Before Ryou could respond, Zakuro said, "You told us the aliens had Ichigo, Ryou. This wouldn't happen to be another one of your 'take the blame off yourself' deals, would it?"

"NO!" Ryou shouted.

"Even if they do have her, it's still your fault," Lettuce said. "You're the one who turned her into a cat yesterday, you know."

"Kisshu-oniichan has a kitten, na no da," Pudding commented.

"This is Momo, she's a stray I found yesterday," Kisshu said. "Is there a problem with me having a pet?"

"No, but not many kittens have hot pink eyes," Zakuro commented. "Although she doesn't have the ribbons Ichigo has, so I guess you're right."

"But if that kitten isn't Ichigo, where is Ichigo?" Ryou asked.

"Most likely hiding from YOU," Lettuce said. "I told her about your little secret, you know. Telling me was a BIG mistake."

"What secret?" Ryou asked. He sounded nervous.

"The fact that you're going to brainwash her with that machine you made," Lettuce said.

"You were going to BRAINWASH Koneko-chan!?" Kisshu asked incredulously. "Jeez, I'd never do that to get her to love me. I'd rather earn her love than brainwash her or force her to love me."

"Pudding gave it away, na no da," Pudding said.

"Uh, you didn't happen to give it to Taruto, did you?" Pai asked.

"Taru-Taru said he'd let you dissect it," Pudding said.

"Well, I guess that explains why I can't remember what happened before I woke up on Earth yesterday," Kisshu said. "Taruto must have used the machine to brainwash me."

"I'll have a word with him," Pai sighed. "That reminds me. Mew Pudding, have you been giving Taruto candy?"

"Pudding gives Taru-Taru lots of candy," Pudding said.

"Can you stop? He gets on sugar high and starts destroying things," Kisshu said. "It's not fun."

"Pudding will have a word with Taru-Taru," Pudding said. "Pudding knows how to calm Taru-Taru down, though."

"And you didn't tell us this…. why?" Pai asked.

"Blondie spies on us with our pendants," Lettuce said, glaring at Ryou. "Personally, I think he'd be better off in jail or something. Since he spies on us, and he's completely racist, we have to be careful how much we tell you guys. But the cure for Taruto's sugar highs is grapefruit juice. All you have to do is say, "Taru-Taru! Soda time!" He'll drink the grapefruit juice because he thinks you're giving him more sugar, and it will calm him down. It only works if you call him 'Taru-Taru', though. We're not sure why."

"Thank you," Pai said. "We'll go get some."

Lettuce smiled. "You're welcome."

Zakuro sighed. "Well, if Ichigo's not here, we might as well go back," she said. "Maybe we should ask her school friends if they've seen her."

"Fine," Ryou said. "Mint, go for it."

Mint pressed a button on the machine she was holding, and a portal opened up. The Mews stepped through it, and the portal closed. As soon as Pai and Kisshu sensed they were gone, they sighed.

"Kisshu, I know you're not telling me the truth," Pai said.

Kisshu flinched. Pai sighed and asked, "Why does Mew Ichigo want to stay with us?"

"_I don't want to be around Blondie, and there's never anyone home, so living here might be nice," _Ichigo said.

Kisshu relayed this to Pai, and said, "We might as well let her stay. It doesn't make sense to take her back if Blondie's out to get her, and besides, I did just tell them all that this kitten isn't Ichigo. And they believed me."

"Ichigo, why aren't your parents at home?" Pai asked.

"_They leave me alone for weeks on end," _Ichigo said sadly. _"I think they regret having a kid, and think that if they leave me enough money to get by, I'll be fine. Before I got turned into a kitten, I was going to ask Kisshu to come live with me. I guess I got my wish- sort of."_

Kisshu translated this, but before Pai could respond, they heard teleportation. To Pai and Kisshu's surprise, it was Moe and Miwa who appeared. "Uh… since when can you two teleport?" Kisshu asked.

"We're both half-Cyniclon," Moe said. "We came to warn you that Blondie is devising a plan to kill you. He thinks it's fool-proof, but it's actually not."

"What's the plan's weakness?" Pai asked.

"Lettuce and Pudding aren't actually going to help Mint and Zakuro," Miwa said. "The plan requires all four of them, but Lettuce and Pudding are going to bail at the last possible moment."

"The problem is that Blondie is creating a new brainwashing device," Moe said. "If we don't want the others to get suspicious, we can't destroy it. It's going to be ready in two days, and the plan will be implemented the next time you attack. If you attack before the time's up, you can totally wreck the plan."

"Why are you telling us this?" Kisshu asked.

"Because Ichigo will be sad if you die," Miwa said. "We can't let that happen. We have to protect her and her heart. Ever since we were three years old, Moe and I have always protected Ichigo. We're her best friends, and she means everything to us. Anyone who hurts her will go down in flames at our hands."

"Which reminds me," Moe said. "We want you to take good care of her, Kisshu. I'm sure she's told you that her parents don't seem to care about her. She needs someone besides us who will be there for her no matter what. Miwa and I spend almost half our nights sleeping at her house now so she won't cry herself to sleep. She's hurting, and Miwa and I are really hoping you're willing to deal with that. We know you love her, despite the toy comments, but it's sometimes hard for her to see that. She's been slowly losing all her self-confidence, and it's hard on all three of us. Miwa and I are hoping you can help her get back to her happy self."

"I'll do my best, I promise," Kisshu said.

Moe and Miwa nodded, and then Miwa walked to Kisshu. She stretched out a hand and scratched Ichigo's ears. Ichigo purred, leaning into Miwa's hand. "Ichigo, you can turn back by thinking yourself human," Miwa said. "You can also turn into a kitten that way. I think you should practice, since the others don't know that you're really Ichigo. Until we kill Blondie, you shouldn't be in human form too much. And remember, you know how to use telepathy, so if you need us, call, k?"

_K, _Ichigo said. _Thanks._

Miwa smiled. "Sure," she said. She turned to Kisshu and said, "Try to attack soon; the brainwashing machine will be done soon. We have to go, but we can use telepathy, so you can always call us."

"Alright, thanks," Kisshu said. Moe and Miwa smiled and teleported out. Kisshu turned to Pai and said, "Let's get planning."

Pai nodded, and said, "Is Ichigo coming?"

"Koneko-chan, do you want to come help?" Kisshu asked.

_Sure, _Ichigo said telepathically.

"We're going to my lab, so no touching things," Pai said.

_K, _Ichigo said. Pai teleported to his lab, followed by Kisshu, with Ichigo still on his shoulder.

Once there, the boys sat down at a table, and Ichigo jumped on top of the table. "Should we do the usual thing?" Pai asked. "Send out a Chimera and wait for them to show up?"

"That sounds fine, since we don't actually want to attack this time, but should we include Taruto?" Kisshu asked.

"We might as well," Pai said. "If he finds out, he could ruin everything. We need to make sure Lettuce and Pudding don't fail."

"Alright, go get him," Kisshu said.

Pai nodded and teleported out. Kisshu sighed. "I hope this works, Koneko-chan," he said.

_I trust Lettuce and Pudding; unless they've been brainwashed, they'll carry out the plan, _Ichigo said telepathically. _And the brainwashing device shouldn't be ready yet._

"I hope it isn't," Kisshu said.

Pai teleported back in with Taruto, and said, "Alright, so we're sending out a Chimera and waiting for the Mews to show up. When and where are we doing this?"

"We're doing this tomorrow afternoon at 3, and we're attacking the park closest to the Mews' hideout," Kisshu said. "Pai, did you tell Taruto what's going on?"

"The Mews are going to kill us, but Lettuce and Pudding are going to foil Blondie's plan," Taruto said. "And we need to make sure they don't fail. Did I get that right?"

"Yes," Kisshu said. "And no candy beforehand; we don't need another sugar high. Understand?"

"Yes," Taruto said sulkily. "Is the old hag coming with us?"

Ichigo hissed, and Kisshu said, "Don't call Koneko-chan an old hag. Koneko-chan, do you want to come?"

_Yes, but can I stay in cat form? _Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, it's easier that way," Kisshu said. "Alright, that's the plan. Let's get some rest, and we attack tomorrow."

"Hai!" Pai and Taruto said. They teleported out, and Kisshu picked up Ichigo, then teleported back to his room.

"Let's get some rest, Koneko-chan," he said, setting Ichigo down on his bed. He took off his boots and climbed into bed, lying back as Ichigo curled up next to him. Soon they were both asleep.

The next morning, Kisshu woke up and said, "Koneko-chan, time to get up."

"Nyaa…." Ichigo said, opening her eyes. Kisshu smiled, and said, "I'm going to take a shower, so wait here, k?"

_Can I go back to sleep? _Ichigo asked.

"You're STILL tired?" Kisshu asked.

_I'm a kitten, of course I'm still tired, _Ichigo said.

"Fine, you can go back to sleep, but you have to wake up when I'm out of the shower," Kisshu said. Ichigo just purred and curled back up. Kisshu went to the bathroom to take a shower.

When he got out, he went back to his room, and found Ichigo still curled up. He went over to her and asked, "Koneko-chan, are you sure you're not sick or something?"

_Cats need nineteen hours of sleep, and they're nocturnal, _Ichigo said. _Does that answer your question?_

"NINETEEN _HOURS!?" _Kisshu asked incredulously. "Damn that's a lot of sleep."

_As a human, I need about ten to eleven hours, _Ichigo said. _Can we go eat something?_

"What do you want?" Kisshu asked.

_Milk would be nice, _Ichigo said. _I think I like being a kitten._

"Why's that?" Kisshu asked.

_No school, no Blondie, and lots of people want to cuddle you, _Ichigo said. _I like being cuddled._

Kisshu picked her up and cuddled her gently. "Like this?" he asked.

_That feels NICE….. _Ichigo said, purring.

Kisshu smiled, and asked, "Would you like to go get some milk?"

_Yay! _Ichigo said. Kisshu teleported to the kitchen, and found Taruto eating cereal at top speed. "You eat like a pig, Taruto," he said. "It's disgusting."

"Like I care," Taruto said.

"Boy, when we get back, I'll be interested to know what Aunt Yuki has to say about your extremely bad eating habits," Kisshu said.

"Mmph," Taruto said. "Why are you in here?"

"It's breakfast time, baka," Kisshu said. "Why else would I be in here?"

"Are you making something?" Taruto asked.

"No, I'm having cereal, and Koneko-chan gets some milk," Kisshu said. He set Ichigo down on the table, and she sat down, watching Kisshu get out milk and cereal. He poured a bowl of cereal, and then got out another, smaller bowl, and filled it with milk. He set the milk in front of Ichigo, who started lapping it up, and then sat down with his own breakfast.

Pai came in as Kisshu and Ichigo were finishing, and said, "The attack's at 3, right?"

"Right, so we've got some time," Kisshu said. "Pai, you can send out the Chimera Anima this time."

"Alright," Pai said. "I'll be in my lab with my breakfast, so I'll be out at around 3."

"Good," Kisshu said. "Taruto, what will you be doing?"

"I'll be in my room playing darts," Taruto said. "And NO, I'm not going to be eating candy."

"Good," Pai and Kisshu said together.

_**Around 3: **_The three Cyniclons met in the main room of their ship, Ichigo on Kisshu's shoulder. "We're all set, right?" Kisshu asked.

"Yep," Pai and Taruto said.

"Remember, we have to call Ichigo 'Momo', or we're screwed," Kisshu said. "So Taruto, no 'old hag' comments. Not that you should do that anyways."

Taruto sighed. "Fine, but she better not claw me," he said sulkily.

"She's going to be on my shoulder," Kisshu said dryly. "Let's go."

The three Cyniclons teleported to the park closest to Café Mew Mew, but before they could create a Chimera Anima, the remaining Mews came out from behind a stand of trees. "Today's the day you go down," Zakuro called out. She took out her weapon, and the others did the same. Zakuro and Mint started to glow, but Lettuce and Pudding let their weapons disappear.

"What are you doing!?" Mint shrieked. "What happened to the plan?"

"We were never going to go along with it," Lettuce said calmly. "We knew if we played along till the last possible moment, the plan would fail. We can't let you kill Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto. The plan was to create a barrier that the Cyniclons couldn't get out of, then combine our attacks and annihilate them. Too bad you can't form a barrier without me and Pudding."

"Why are you doing this?" Zakuro asked.

"Because it's the right thing to do," Lettuce said. "Our job is to protect the Earth, NOT to murder the Cyniclons. Pudding and I absolutely REFUSE to kill anyone, so you're on your own."

"Lettuce-oneechan, Moe-oneechan just called and said they're done," Pudding said.

"Good," Lettuce said. She turned to Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto, and asked, "Are you three willing to form a truce?"

Kisshu started looking happy. "Pai, does forming a truce mean I can kill the treehugger?" he asked hopefully.

"Fine…." Pai sighed. He looked at Lettuce, and said, "Kisshu wants to kill Deep Blue's human host, so we might as well. What's Blondie going to say?"

"Nothing, na no da," Pudding said. "Moe-oneechan and Miwa-oneechan annihilated him today. Lettuce-oneechan called them and told them today's the day. We put Lettuce-oneechan in charge of the plan after Ichigo-oneechan disappeared."

"So you still haven't found her?" Pai asked.

"Moe and Miwa know where she is," Lettuce said. "All we know is that she's okay. Pudding and I understand that it's better if we don't know where she is; Blondie could force the information out of us. Of course, now that's not an issue."

"Why did you let Ichigo's friends kill Ryou?" Mint asked.

"He's worse than Deep Blue, that's why," Lettuce said. "Let's go back to the Café."

"Can't I go kill the treehugger?" Kisshu asked.

"Truce first, THEN killing," Lettuce said.

Kisshu looked sulky, and Ichigo rubbed her head against his cheek. Kisshu sighed and along with his brothers, followed the Mews to the Café.

Moe, Miwa, and a subdued-looking Keiichiro were waiting, and Moe said, "Hi guys! Good job, Lettuce."

"Thanks," Lettuce said. "Did you two tell Keiichiro the Mew Aqua plan?"

"Yup," Miwa said. She looked at Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto, and said, "Lettuce thought if we give you all the Mew Aqua the Mews collected, you can heal your planet. Does that sound okay?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Pai said. "Kisshu?"

"As long as our people are fine, and I get to kill the treehugger, I'm happy," Kisshu said.

"K," Pai said. He turned to the Mews and said, "That idea is fine."

"Good," Lettuce said. She looked at Moe and Miwa and asked, "Now that Blondie's dead, can you tell us where Ichigo is?"

Moe looked at Ichigo, who gave a cat sigh and jumped off Kisshu's shoulder. Then she concentrated, and with a loud POOF, returned to her normal form. Then she stood up, and looked at the others.

"Ichigo, you were Kisshu's kitten this whole time?" Mint asked. "Why?"

"It was safer than being on Earth and having Blondie after me," Ichigo said. "And I love Kisshu. It was nice of him to protect me."

"So you knew that the kitten was Ichigo?" Zakuro asked Kisshu.

"Yeah, I can understand her, and she can use telepathy anyways," Kisshu said. "I offered to bring her home, but she wanted to come with me. When you guys came to our ship, I could tell Blondie only wanted her back so he could torment her more. She had already told me to call her Momo so Pai wouldn't find out, and I decided it would be better to just pretend she wasn't really Ichigo. I took the ribbons off her neck and tail, and left them in some alleyway. She said she could transform without the pendant, so I just left the ribbons and the bell behind."

"I just thought of something," Taruto said. "What's going to happen if we get exiled?"

"You three can go live with Ichigo after we chase her parents away for good," Miwa said, cracking her knuckles.

"Ichigo, are you okay with that?" Pai asked.

"Yup," Ichigo said. "I can't live without Kisshu."

Kisshu smiled. "I can't live without you either, Koneko-chan."

**Almost 13 pages! Review plz!**


End file.
